Infinity
by niconiconyx
Summary: Nyx and her friends have been training in the Element Academy for years in hope of becoming a Protector of Infinity. Now that their dreams will come true, what will happen? Friendships are crushed, tears are shed and emotions are in constant turmoil throughout this story. And who is the one that will betray them in the end? (Contains people from Fanfiction :D)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening of the Protectors

**I finally finished the first chapter of this story; anyway, this is a book dedicated to all my amazing Fanfiction friends/acquaintances here! I'll start with the acknowledgements:**

 **Gocty (** **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674): The first thing I had to do with her was reading one of her stories (Rago's Back!) and I left a review. After I got account she reviewed on my story, Untold (which I later deleted), we were both Dynamis fans and extremely insane, we started to chat through PM, and you can guess what happened after that. :D Thank you Gocty~!**

 **Warrior (Eternal Nexus Warrior): I first started reading The Silver Angels Tournament when I didn't get an account and I was like "COOL!" It was 20 chapters in, and I think it ended on a cliffy ;-; (That was so mean Warrior) After that, I started to review on her stories when I got an account, and she's a Dynamis fan~! We haven't talked much in PM, but you're an amazing person :3**

 **Queen (QueensKhioneAndFernis): I read her stories, and at first I was like "Ooh~! Elegant..." and then "SH*T IS HAPPENING OMG WHAT" XD I'm pretty sure we've spammed PM before, and I know your Instagram OwO And you were my senpai for pretty long, and I was pretty sure I got a heart attack when you reviewed on Drowning In Darkness! (And yes Astri is badass :D)**

 **Luna (lunacrest): LUNAAAAAA~~~! I finally published this! You're one of the best IRL friends one could ever ask for- hyper, fun, genius, caring, and you don't actually steal my art :D I fell in love with Scattered Hearts when it was first published, and the Beyblade Talk Show is swag :333 You've also been there for me when I'm down, and yes, you are awesome as hell! You even like the same fandoms as me~~**

 **Evie (Master Of Eeveelutions): Ah, Evie-chan! I shalt call you that because you don't want to reveal your name on this** **account :D We only met this year, and to be honest, I think we became friends when you went "Pokemon?" And I was like ":D" You and dear Dwebble/Dwecket are really crazy and hyper, but that makes you awesome! You're also an amazing artist and actually inspired me to improve my art. Arigatou~!**

 **With all that out of the way, I don't own ANYTHING except the plot, and please enjoy!**

* * *

3rd Person POV:

A girl stared up apprehensively at the large building in front of her. She had been here for so many years; yet it was still no surprise that she was still intimidated every year. That building held an aura of regal importance.

This building was none other than Element Academy, the school which she had been studying in for years. It was a special school- one that not many people had heard of before. It trained children with special elemental abilities from a young age, and every fifty years, a batch of children would be selected to be the Protecters of Infinity, fighting for the unknown dimension Infinity. And that was every student's dream: To become a Protector.

This girl, Gocty, was no exception. She wanted to become one badly, and protect the dimension against the realm's biggest enemy and threat: The Yoru. She knew everything about them- they were horrible monsters that could take on several different forms, and seeked revenge for how the citizens of Infinity had destroyed its world Yami thousands of years ago.

The Yoru were strong, but like everybody else, they had their weak spot. There were six of them, and each of them were weak to one element and one alone: The elements of Psychic, Air, Water, Electric, Dragon and Dark.

The choosing ceremony would take place today, but there was a more important issue at hand. While she had been lost in thought, she had unconsciously gotten lost in the academy's winding hallways.

"Damn it!" She muttered under her breath before running off in what she hoped was the correct direction.

* * *

Evie's POV:

I shrugged on my long, dark blue jacket, about to head into the auditorium for our yearly speech, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. At first, I was unable to register her face- black hair that was sort of long, dark brown eyes that seemed almost black- but as I thought more about it, a name finally appeared in my mind. "Gocty?"

"H-hi," She stammered. She didn't seem to like speaking a lot, but then again, I understood her. I was really quiet during class as well, but not as quiet as Gocty and Nyx. "We haven't talked much before, but do you know where the auditorium is…?"

I mentally face-palmed at the question, but tried to phrase my answer in a nicer way. "Um… it's right in front of you," I stated, pointing at the sign placed above the huge doors. The girl blushed red in embarrassment as her mind slowly processed her information. "It's fine," I said easily. "Why don't we go in?"

We arrived at our assigned seats soon enough. Luna and Warrior were having a conversation about anime, namely Pokemon, Queen still hadn't arrived yet, and Nyx was sitting by herself calmly, waiting for the speech to begin. The amethyst flecks in her blue eyes almost seemed to glow electric in the dim lighting, and it both drew people in and warned them to stay away.

"Hey Nyx!" I smiled, taking my seat next to her. Between her and Gocty, I felt a little… short. I was the youngest among everyone here, with the exception of Luna who's birthday was just a few days after mine. The girl smiled at me slightly. "Hey Evie. Hey, Gocty," she said as well to the girl who sat on my left.

"…Hi," Gocty answered. She and Nyx had been friends for years, but every year, after two months of holidays, they were always really awkward for a while. Every. Single. Time. I guess it was the effects of being self-diagnosed with social anxiety…

I felt really out of place now. I had only discovered my powers recently, so everyone else had been friends for way longer until I came in. Nyx, knowing me from our old school last time, had been pretty friendly to me, and we were both hyper about Pokemon sometimes, but other than that, I hadn't really talked to any of her friends. Sure, I had chatted with Luna before online, but that was about it. I've talked to Queen and Gocty a few times, but we didn't really have anything in common… As for Warrior, I had only spoken to her once when Nyx introduced us.

I perked up as I heard "Eevee", my favourite Pokemon ever, being mentioned by Luna. Surprisingly, I found the courage to join the conversation. "Did I just hear Eevee?" I asked hopefully, my maroon eyes twinkling. Warrior looked slightly taken by surprise, but then a gentle smile slid across her face.

"You like Pokémon?" That was the only question that she had to ask before I knew that I had made a new friend.

* * *

Queen's POV:

…Okay. I was definitely in trouble. The opening speech was in five minutes, and I _still_ hadn't arrived at the auditorium. _Shit._ I shouldn't have stayed up late yesterday…

I felt Death Fernis hum with energy as I rushed into the auditorium just in time. The principal of the school and former Protecter with the element Electric, Ms. Ayane stepped onto the stage just as I sat down at the very left end of all my friends. Ms. Ayane was a kind person, and that was reflected by her sweet smile that graced her face permanently as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Good morning, students," She said warmly, and all of us stood up to give the customary bow of respect. "First, before anything else, I would like to welcome you back to school!" There was a round of polite clapping. "Next, I think we all know why we're here today. After all, you know what it is: The 50th year…"

Absolutely no sound was present in the auditorium as everyone waited for the results with bated breath. The atmosphere was so tense, you could cut it with a knife…

"I think any more drama won't help, so I'm going to get straight to the point. All the students chosen to be Protecters are ones that have displayed extraordinary talent and certain moral values for the time they've been in the Academy. So, without further ado… The element of Psychic, the calm strategist, the Mind Psion is…

I waited eagerly. The Mind Psion was definitely _not_ me. I wasn't calm at all, but maybe one of my friends would receive it.

"Gocty!" Ms Ayane said, smiling. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she tried to process what the principal had just said. The cheering in the auditorium was deafening. Mutely, she stood up and climbed up onto the stage, awkwardly bowing before taking a couple steps back away from the audience.

"The element of air, the Wind Whisperer is Warrior," She announced next. Luna, Warrior and Nyx grinned and high-fived each other before Luna nudged her out to go onto the stage. She seemed to take it considerably well, but maybe that was because the element of air was someone who was free-spirited and went with the flow all the time.

"The element of Water and our Aqua Knight: Luna!" She said next, nodding to the girl who opened her mouth, about to protest, but she was in too much shock. She went onto the stage and smiled at everyone brightly. I looked over at Nyx and Evie. We were the only ones who hadn't been called up yet. Well, until-

"The Lightning Paladin is Queen, someone who's fast, brave and fiery, but deadly at the same time." Everything seemed blurred out around me as I approached the principal and my three friends. Secretly, I crossed my fingers, hoping that my two friends would be picked as the remaining protectors. It was highly unlikely, but somehow I knew that it would come true.

"Our Draken Assassin is Evie, the element of Dragon," She said, nodding at the newest member of the group. She had only joined us a year ago… it was certainly impressive that she improved this quickly. Evie quickly shot a concerned look at Nyx, but the girl smiled and waved her on onto the stage. And now, it was the final member of the Protector's turn… I saw Nyx looking at us, but she just looked so _alone,_ all by herself now that we were all Protectors…

"Now, the final protector. The element of Darkness, the Night Warrior, is mysterious, quiet, powerful and loyal to her friends, willing to help them for whatever cost. Nyx!" I watched as the girl stood up calmly and walked up to the stage. As we all linked our arms together, cheers erupted from the entire corridor. Even Ms. Ayane herself clapped enthusiastically.

When she asked if we had any questions, Nyx raised her hand. I raised an eyebrow. Usually, it was Gocty being the nerd, not Nyx. Oh well… Nyx seemed like the nerdy type from the start anyway…

"How will we discover the moral values we have?" She asked. Even with the microphone, she was still as mild and soft-spoken as ever.

"You will be put through numerous life-and-death situations that will prompt you to make decisions, and from there, I think you would realise your moral element," Ms. Ayane answered. Nyx nodded her thanks before keeping silent.

As we all walked off the stage, giddy with happiness with our newfound titles, a small tinge of fear spiked inside me: That this year wouldn't be as perfect as I thought it would be.

* * *

 **Evie is Eevee-obsessed, Queen is, well, Queen, Me, Warrior and Luna are hyper-ish and Gocty is socially awkward... I think that's it. XD Anyway, I hope you're all OK with your roles, especially Luna because you didn't tell me what element you wanted after I whatsapped you. And Warrior, please reply my PM; I need some info from you. Anyway, critiques welcome and please review~! *Salutes* Nyx out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Transfer

**New chapter up! ^~^ I feel so stupid. I forgot to mention Evie-Chan is my IRL friend. ;-; Sorry Evie! Today, we get two new POVs: me and Gocty's. And I'm accepting... *drum roll* three side characters! Actually, only two, because I already have one... keep in mind I'm not accepting OCs, only you as a fanfiction author/authoress.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Morality:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:  
**

 **Powers:**

 **Kain, you need to fill up those you haven't yet, sorry! I forgot about those XD With that, I don't own MFB and enjoy~!**

* * *

Nyx's POV:

We were supposed to meet with the principal directly after the opening ceremony, or at least that was what she had said. As soon as the final clap resounded in the theatre, I got out from my seat and stretched, feeling the aching cramps in my legs. What? We _had_ been sitting there for the past two hours, after all…

Ms. Ayane waited patiently for us to gather in front of her before walking off. Me and Luna shared a confused look, while Evie shrugged and followed her. Warrior and Queen were walking together while Gocty strayed behind at the back.

I winced a little at the bright lighting of the room we were led into. My eyes were already adjusted to the dim lighting of the auditorium, and this literally stung my eyes… I blinked rapidly to get used to my surroundings before listening to the principal talk. Whatever she wanted to say, it _had_ to be important.

"You're the six new protector's of our lands, girls," She sighed, running her gaze through us with those sharp eyes of hers. I unconsciously flinched ever so slightly at the look, as if she was digging out all our secrets- but I managed to mask that shock anyway. "That means you're in charge of any danger we're in, and you will have to risk your life willingly for anything and everything."

Then, the next words she spoke caused us all to step back in fear. "If you don't want to have such a deadly commitment, then it seems we have made the wrong choice. Step out now if you have the slightest inkling of fear inside you."

 _I'm not afraid,_ I told myself firmly. _I have to do this no matter what._ And I really did feel unstoppable for a while, like nothing was beneath me anymore. I felt light and strong, but then that feeling faded away just as quickly as it had came. I saw my friends looking at me, and Evie mouthed a silent _Are you OK?_

I nodded slightly and drew myself up so I stood straighter. A warm smile appeared on the principal's face as she looked at us, nodding in approval. "Good," She told us. "And now, we will begin the transfer of the Chosen Ones." I felt my throat go dry, trying to replicate that feeling I had just now, but failing miserably.

Six women stepped out of the shadows, and I inspected them closely. They looked completely different from each other, yet something linked them all together. I didn't know what it was, but I guess… I would find out in due time? An inkling of _us,_ the new warriors reflected in their eyes- was that what we were destined to become?

The woman who wore mostly black and purple looked at me with cold eyes. The only thing standing out from her half-monochromatic outfit was her glowing saffron on a choker that rested against her neck. Golden eyes stared at me, and I instantly felt the need to prove myself to this previous Night Warrior. _I will be better than you._

The protectors each walked to their respective heirs of the power, and as the woman rested her palm on my forehead, I felt a telepathic message being sent into my mind. _You make a good Warrior. I'm happy to transfer my power to you._

Something that felt like guilt gnawed at me, knowing that I might not be able to be who she expected me to be.

* * *

Gocty's POV:

The power transfer was a mysterious event. The hum of energy sounded loudly in the area as I felt my trainer's palm glow brightly. The glow put me in a sort of trance-like state as my mind went into a blank. The hypnotic light blinked and swayed in front of me as the only thing that went through my mind were murmurs of how this was actually happening.

The woman's purple hair fell loose of her ponytail, and I saw her kind brown eyes beaming at me encouragingly. _You can do it,_ she said as I felt myself being lifted into the wonders of true magic in its purest and most powerful form. Was this setting of a magenta and white galaxy universal to what my friends were feeling as well? Or was it unique to the Mind Psion?

Power that I had never felt before coursed through my body. At first, I resisted it and my body started to tremble in pain. It was too pure, too much, and I felt a temporary force overwhelm my senses completely. The only thing I could hear was my faint screaming echoing in the distance and a warm hand grabbing mine in comfort.

 _Just… go with it…_ I thought painfully, somehow finding the answer through my haze of agony. I hesitantly let myself relax, and then excruciating pain shot through me. I opened my mouth to scream again, before I felt everything change- for the better.

The blinding torment was replaced by a different, odd feeling of warmth. Not the burning fire that seemed to tear away at my insides, but this was pure liquid comfort that flowed through me slowly and gently, effortlessly melting away pain, doubts and everything that seemed negative in the slightest away for just a split second.

That moment of heaven was enough for me, was what I told myself as I felt my body being lowered to the ground. Stars seemed to flash in front of me as my head throbbed, but I managed to stand up, taking a good look at my friends. They seemed the same, but our appearances had changed slightly.

Luna's black eyes had gained ocean blue flecks that seemed to dance in the light, and glowing dark blue streaks decorated her light blue hair. Warrior's brown and purple streaked hair now had the faintest tints of neon white at the ends, and her eyes had gained silver flecks. Queen's black eyes had a golden tint to it as well as gold highlights in her black hair. Evie's long brown hair was now streaked with purple, and her maroon eyes seemed electric with the same colour. Nyx's pale, oddly coloured eyes now had dark shadows cast over them from time to time and glowing, pale blue ends.

I tilted my head, and somehow I knew my appearance as well. a pink-maroon glowing tint to my eyes, and a lock of my long hair that was dyed maroon. We all looked at the adults oddly. Strangely enough, the old Night Warrior was the one who stepped up to explain things to us.

"This will be just one of your forms when you reach certain extents of your ability. This is just the lowest-ranked one, so don't be too happy." With that, our new highlights and eye colours started to fade. "We, even though our powers are now gone, will be your mentors. We'll teach you how to be a Protector and the price that comes with the honour of being one."

Queen shot me a weirded-out look and the message entered my mind. I guess smooth telepathic communication was one of the perks of our newfound abilities… _Wait, does that mean Ms. Ayane is my mentor?!_ I shrugged, and for the first time today, I let out a carefree smile as I tried to refrain from snickering at the discovery.

Instinctively, we all moved a step closer to the people who would be running our lives for what looked like the next year. The woman in charge of me smiled delicately, and I managed a polite one back. I had sure gotten lucky for my mentor. Then, she took my hand. "Follow me." I tilted my head at her in confusion.

"Where?" I asked, and it was Ms. Ayane that spoke first. "Where every batch of new protectors go first," She stated. "The weaponry."

* * *

I walked beside Nyx the entire way. It was kind of ironic- darkness and psychic were two opposing elements, yet we were best friends. Yet, it felt like something was off about her this year. She seemed more reserved, sensitive and quiet. Usually, since she had known me for about five years, she usually tried to start a conversation, but this time, she had just said "Hi" and stopped talking to me altogether.

Just then, I saw her flinch for no reason at all and her eyes flashed an electric blue. _What the actual hell?_

Sighing, I pushed away the worry for my friend and entered the large room. It was filled with weapons of every shape and size, and there were some that I had never even _heard_ of before. And I had researched on weapons before. Let's just say… it's pretty rare for me not to know a weapon.

Ms. Ayane gestured for us to go ahead. "Pick a maximum of three weapons," She instructed. I looked around. _What would be suitable for a Mind Psion like me?_ From what I had read, they mostly dealt with long-distance attacks. I selected a slim staff that strengthened and aided magic and psychic spells before moving on to find the next.

I saw the spear hanging casually from my mentor's shirt, and almost fingered one gingerly, about to pick the same weapon, but decided against it. After all, I was more of, well, a magic practitioner unlike people like Evie and Luna who were more experienced with physical attacks. I took a good look at a glowing, scythed orb that hung on a chain. I swung it around, testing it out, and I nearly got a heart attack when stars started to shoot out at lightning speed and one of them hit Nyx in the head.

I apologised at once as the girl looked at me with an extremely annoyed expression. "Why is she like this?" I muttered to myself before looking at the shelves once again for my third and final weapon. It would preferably have to be a physical one, because only focusing on one type of attack would put me at a huge disadvantage.

Then, I felt an aura humming around me. Spinning around, I saw _the_ sword lying abandoned on a shelf. It was silver, but it glowed faintly with a brilliant, pale pink light. It was about the size of an average sword, but it seemed lighter than a normal one. I touched the metal lightly, and gasped as a painful zip of energy traveled down my body.

Immediately, I grasped the hilt of the sword, but I felt dizziness rushing to my head. I felt myself falling into unconsciousness, with a sweet but maniacal voice that rang in my head, seeming too familiar…

" _This world has melt down…"_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :3 Thanks Gocty for the advice. In time to come, we'll have individual chapters but for now... meh. With that, critiques welcome and please review! *salutes* Nyx out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Weapon

**Meep. I'll try to update The Soul Exchange tomorrow, but writing takes time and I'm back in school today _ Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

Gocty's POV:

Another world opened up in front of me, but it was different than the beautiful swirl of colours. This was just a blank, white canvas, and I felt like I was standing on nothing. I looked around, seeing a figure approaching me with astonishing speed. I stepped away, ready to dodge, but then a voice sounded in my head. _Have no fear. I have no intention of hurting you._

I inspected the object, a translucent blur of magenta energy that shifted and pulsed until it formed the vague shape of a fox. As it floated in front of me, I felt its warm voice speak up again. _Welcome to your final transition, Gocty._

"What do you mean, transition?" I asked, confused. "And who are you?" It was quiet, but after a while it raised its head. Its body glowed and the sword that I had last seen appeared in my hand. It swung gently by my side and none of the dizziness from last time. I saw the pink light spill off the blade in a beautiful manner.

The foxlike spirit patted me with a wispy paw. _I am the animal representation of Psychic, and the guide for all new Protectors with the Psychic element. The last weapon you picked up brought you here. And now, you will hear the legend._ As it started to speak again, I panicked slightly. "Wait! I-I don't get it!"

 _Along the way are twists and turns. Find the way to your greatest enemy, and search deep for who the darkness truly is. And when the time comes, do not be afraid to lose what's dearest to you._

A chill ran down my spine and I wanted to ask more questions. The legend was shrouded in mystery, and not knowing things about something so important as being a Protector… it gave me a sense of insecurity. But I never got the chance. The spirit waved as the world faded to black once again before my eyes.

Warrior's POV:

"Ugh…" I groaned as a blinding sheet of light filtered into my blurred vision. I blinked rapidly before getting used to my surroundings- eggshell white walls and surrounded by several small beds. The white and gold bow lay next to me. I sat up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. "Where… where am I?"

A woman walked into the room, and I recognised her as the previous Wind Whisperer. She smiled slightly. "So, you're awake." The wing-like tufts of her navy blue hair twitched absentmindedly. "You all passed out when obtaining your third weapon." Seeing my shocked look, she shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, I don't know what happened."

There was another sound coming from the other end of the room and I lifted my head to see Luna getting up, her eyes both tired and confused at the same time. Ms. Ayane looked around at us worriedly. "Alright. Now that we're all here… this hasn't happened before. Can somebody explain what happened? Queen? You were the first one to wake up."

Queen turned around from her conversation with Nyx. Her hands clenched around her long, gold spear that crackled with electricity at it's tip. She spoke slowly. "Um… some animal spirit based on our element appeared before us and told us a legend. It was similar, something about twists and turns, darkness and losing something…"

The principal sighed. "Okay. This hasn't happened before, though, and I'm just glad you're all OK for now. I'm going to split you into pairs and you're going to train with your new weapons for the rest of the period." She thought for a while. "Gocty and Evie, Luna and Nyx, and finally, Queen and Warrior."

I picked up the elegant bow and readied it, a burst of wind swirling through my hair. I startled slightly when my other weapons shrunk and disappeared in a burst of white light. "Ready, Queen?"

The teenaged girl smirked, and she twirled her spear, causing a spark of electricity to spiral into the air and disappear with a bang. "Ready."

Luna's POV:

"Hm. Wonder if Nyx is ready yet," I muttered. My explosive rocket cannon was poised over my shoulder, and I prepared to shoot the moment my friend appeared in the arena. It was safe, at least… the aura surrounding this room prevented fatalities. I was a little nervous, though. What if the cannon backfired on me?

The surroundings generated by this arena happened to be a forest. Trees surrounded me and it was hard to see where my opponent was coming from.

I had no time to think about that. I nearly gasped as a bullet whizzed past my heart and lodged itself somewhere to the left, barely breaking past my thick armour. I winced at the pain before glaring at the direction of the bullet. "Come out."

The tip of a black sniper appeared some distance away and the girl followed, holding the gun close by her side. The moment she ran towards me, I pulled the trigger of my weapon back, nearly losing my balance at the tremendous amount of energy it contained. The _boom_ of a fiery explosion caused the ground to tremble and Nyx was knocked to the side, the explosive shot hitting her shoulder.

Seeing that her sniper was practically useless in this close-range fight, she waved her hand, causing a burst of murky indigo light to consume the gun. She whipped out two small weapons out of nowhere, and I squinted to see what it was.

"F-" I managed to stop myself from swearing as a scythe slashed across my side. " _Fudge."_ The purple and black pistols that she carried had razor-sharp blades attached to them, and she wielded them effortlessly. _Shit. Nyx's specialty last year was using dual weapons. Well, I have talents too…_ I shoved my cannon away into the beam of blue light before pulling out a long, spiked whip.

My wrist flicked lightly upwards as I twirled in a circle. _Defensive techniques. Always works. Now she can't get anywhere._ The whip spun around in a circle and lashed against Nyx, tangling her amidst a mess of rope and spikes. A long, faint trail of blood began to form along her shoulder, continuing on to her sides.

The girl struggled to cut free, and my smirk grew. I pulled out my cannon launcher and poised it directly at her, ready to deliver the finishing hit. I just had to pull the trigger and-

My concentration was shattered as a wave of dark energy caused the ropes around Nyx to melt into shadows. As she stretched her hands outwards and clenched them, they disappeared into nothingness. The girl landed on the ground, her breath heavy from the unfamiliar strength. Then, grabbing her dual pistol and scythes, charging toward me again.

 _Damn. She's fast,_ was all I thought as I tried to dodge the multiple slashes and shots that she fired at me at lightning-quick speed. I quickly kept my whip and pulled out my other weapon- a long, double-edged sword. I twirled it around, causing the two ends of the blade to graze Nyx over and over again.

The girl's eyes darkened and she used another burst of magic to melt away into the shadows. Before thinking, I ran. _If she uses that sniper again, her aim will be off if she can't hit me._ I quickly equipped my cannon and slung it over my shoulder, finger resting against the trigger. _She can't hide forever now…_

Then, I felt a slight rustling behind me. Smirking, I spun my weapon around and launched a shot in that direction, feeling the tree behind me shatter to smithereens. My opponent landed on the ground behind me, a white-silver rapier in hand.

"Never thought you would be the type to use single wielding. I thought you would have chosen double swords instead," I commented as I pulled my sword forcefully, causing it to split into two shorter daggers. She shrugged and charged towards me, the pale blade glinting in the artificial forest light.

"Styles change." I might have had two swords, but Nyx's speed with a rapier was unbelievable. I was lucky my defence was higher, or she would have got me quickly. Groaning, I willed energy to come to my assistance, and I smirked when I saw a wall of water rise behind me, twisting itself into a sharp column and driving into the girl.

She stumbled back and shook her head before driving her slim sword at me recklessly. An explosion of darkness filled the air and an indigo shroud formed around her. When the light cleared, she was gone, probably going to hide somewhere again before striking with her sniper. _I'll have to heal first._

I felt dizzy after performing the tricky spell, but renewed energy rushed through my body. _Heh. There's still one trick I have left…_ I took out my cannon and switched the gears round a little before picking up my pace again.

It felt like an eternity that I was walking alone, but it was just a few minutes. Finally, there was a sound, but before I could even react, Nyx was already launching herself towards me. I started to question how on _earth_ she could have been that fast, but then I saw a small chamber inside a guard of her sniper. I hadn't noticed it at first, but as she used it, Nyx's special weapon became clear to me: It could boost her abilities.

The chamber had a few colours, and right now that colour was set to light blue- speed. As she neared me, she twisted the guard again and the colour that peeked out was now a blood red. The gun launched a energy bullet towards me- that wasn't the work of a sniper…

 _Cool weapon you have, Nyx._ I thought breathlessly before firing the shot. Instead of the usual explosive blast, dozens of smaller grenade-like meteors spiralled toward her, shooting out at twice the speed. _My weapon's specialty… is the ability to cover distances of all ranges, no matter what._

Just as both of us flew back from the forces of our attacks, the bell sounded. A screen showing our magic and energy levels was displayed in the sky.

"Due to a time constraint, Luna wins the match due to her higher Energy and Health level!"

* * *

 **Eh, I suck at battle scenes. So each of the third weapons we picked has a special ability, like how I can use certain stats better with my sniper according to what I choose, and how Luna can attack literally anyone on the battlefield. Everyone's one is good, I promise. ^_^**

 **BTW, some weapons may look similar to animes like RWBY and SAO/SAO II like the rapier and sniper. Sorry ^^;**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Midnight Mayonaka: Hehe, no problem. There's only 1 spot left though so you might want to do it fast.**

 **Gocty: I know. It's fun to write cliffhangers, but to actually read one? It's nerve-wracking. And yeah... I take really long to decide on things too. The cliched character changes is because it's the lowest form though, but I'll try to have more... unique forms in the story. XD**

 **Lunacrest: You has blue hair because imagination. And here you go- your explosive gun. Well, cannon, but eh.**

 **SallyQueens: Thanks Sal XD You finally decided to go online~**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Through Battle

**(^w^)/ All the slots for side characters have been taken~! I'll do a special mention for them quickly:**

 **Kain: We haven't talked much, but you're a nice person from what I can tell! I hope we can be better friends in the futuer C:**

 **Midnight: You were senpai for the longest time. -3- I was actually considering asking you to be a main character, but we haven't really talked that much so I was kinda shy... ^/^ I read a Dynamis fanfic for you, one of the first ones I read, when I didn't know who the hell he was. XDD Thanks for being awesome~!**

 **Phenomexx (Wattpad): Pheno-chan is evil. EVIL. Cheesecake obsessed person who's also my classmate... DO YOUR JAPANESE HOMEWORK DAMMIT, DON'T YOU WANT CAKE-**

 **I don't own MFB, and enjoy~!**

* * *

Evie's POV:

I stared at my opponent, Gocty, preparing for the right moment to strike. All I knew was that she was known as _the_ best magic practitioner in our school, but I was sure I could beat her once I got in close. _The problem is…_ The scythe-like boomerang in my hand tingled with energy, anxiously waiting to be fired. _How am I going to get close?_

I had no time to ponder that as a powerful wave of magenta energy shot towards me. I felt the crippling pain as the magic seeped through my body, but I tried to shake the pain off. "Guess it's true," I smirked. "Your magic's good."

Her expression didn't change. "Thanks." Then, as she readied her sword and ran towards me, attempting a physical attack, I saw my chance. The boomerang left my fingers and opened up into a scythe that skimmed past her sword and grazed her neck. I grunted as the boomerang landed back into my hand.

Pale pink energy exploded into the air as she stumbled backwards, not expecting that attack to come. As she recovered from the impact, I ran towards her again and flung the boomerang at her. Gasping, she swung her sword quickly to shield herself from the attack, before slashing at me.

The blade skimmed across my stomach, but I noted that it didn't do much. Gocty might have had accuracy, but she didn't have as much skill and technique as physical attacks as I did. I jumped back before breaking into a sprint, hoping to gain some distance. It could become dangerous if she used magic at a close range.

"You're not bad with the boomerang." I heard Gocty's voice call out behind me. She seemed to be assessing every move that I made, trying to figure out a plan to beat me as she ran. I turned back to see a sphere of purple flames launching itself towards me. Yelping, I dived out of the way quickly, but was unable to do so. _Of course. She knew I would dodge._

She had abandoned her sword for her staff, the slim piece of enchanted wood boosting her already proficient magic sky-high. I felt fire burn through every cell of my body, and I crashed to the ground, unable to move. My body knew- and accepted- it's limits.

Groaning, I shifted up slowly, my boomerang disappearing as Gocty fired yet another blast of magic towards me. Just as it was about to graze my skin, a set of long, metallic scythe-like claws appeared on my hands. I barely slashed through the magic before racing towards Gocty. The girl had a surprised expression on her face, unable to comprehend what just happened.

I whirled and slashed around me, my opponent being lost in a flurry of slashes. As Gocty emerged, I saw the numerous scratch marks and cuts on her skin, smirking. She summoned another magic attack, but I slashed through it, the only thing hurting me being the remnants of magic on my fingertips.

In a burst of pink light, she teleported herself a short distance away from me. _Crap,_ I thought to myself. _I should have trained up more on that type of magic too._ As she muttered a simple spell to heal herself, I concentrated, causing a circle of flickering, ghostly flames to appear around her, trapping my opponent.

Grunting, she took out her third weapon- a scythed orb on a chain. She swung it around slowly, causing a warm, golden glow to surround it, and when it had charged up enough, starlike fragments of energy flew out at lightning speed, almost forming a protective barrier to keep me out as she prepared to cast another spell.

"Crazy magic skill much?" I shook my head, taking out my final weapon- a series of throwing knives that fanned out around me. I picked them up and started flinging them at the stars, smiling as they broke through them easily.

In a flash of light, the circle of fire was eliminated. The orb swung around quickly, causing a tornado of stars to impact me over and over again. Wincing slightly at the pain, I prepared to break out. As hard as I could, I threw a knife in front of me quickly, a slight hole forming in the storm of energy.

However, as soon as I emerged out, I was blasted back by a huge column of magenta, pink and white energy. Crying out, I landed hard on the ground, winded by the impact. My body had been exerted to the limit, and each muscle ached like utter hell. _I can't keep going,_ my brain told me, but my heart stubbornly refused.

I tried to get up, but then heard a slash at the air. Gocty swung her hand, causing the surroundings around us to shift and change, taking on a slightly more desert-like appearance. I gasped as I saw a rock that pinned my leg hard, rendering me unable to move.

"Uh…" I muttered, my eyes focused on her sword. "Your sword… can change the surroundings to your advantage…" My knives slowly was consumed by white light, and I felt my boomerang reappear in my hand. I grasped it tightly, ready to try a final attack…

My lips curved into a smirk. "Guess you were fooled," I whispered, flicking the boomerang outwards. The sword clattered out of Gocty's hand and landed on the sand behind her. She raised her head, surprised. I looked up to see both our health in the red zone. Before she could get her weapon back, the rock broke around my foot and I appeared behind her quickly.

"I get stronger with every hit I take." Purple and blue flames appeared around me and my weapon as I threw the boomerang with all my strength, causing Gocty's health to drop to zero. She landed on the ground, defeated.

There was a ring as the period ended, and I sat down, watching the surroundings change back to normal. My opponent muttered a spell to heal herself fully. "Good job, Evie. I didn't expected your special weapon to be like that."

"You too. You did awesome," I replied, smiling and panting at the same time.

* * *

-3rd Person POV-

A figure stepped into the dark room, her long black hair almost melting into her dim surroundings. Her eyes- a bright, vivid red- seemed to burn in the darkness. They were filled with a cold, steely determination.

The girl waiting for her stood up, her purple hair tied into a ponytail. "Welcome," she stated formally, and she nodded back in response.

"How is the plan coming along?" She asked, and in response, the teenaged girl ran a hand through her long, black hair, pure black flames seeming to swallow the room in even more darkness.

"There's no way it could fail." A small smirk graced her face. "It's all coming along perfectly."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, and who do you think the person is? It might be anyone *draws a rainbow* Note that you can't specifically point it out to be one of us, since a lot of people have black hair here XDD**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior: You just seemed like the type to use a bow *shrugs* I is a magical mind-reading Kyubey!**

 **Gocty: Conspiracy theories are life ^_^ Thanks for the review, Gocty~! Yup, writing can be difficult, and I probably take even longer than you to update nowadays... *sweatdrops***

 **Midnight Mayonaka: Thank you :D And thanks for the form as well, Midnight!**

 **Kain: I love cliffhangers, don't even** **ask... it's nice torturing people and then not updating in like forever. XDD**

 **Critiques welcome and please review~! *Salutes* Nyx out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Irony

oh lol i'm alive hi guys :)

ok, so this was rushed in about an hour, sorry :D

i don't own mfb lmao. enjoy

* * *

Queen's POV:

I sauntered along the casual meadow setting that our arena had been set in, waiting for Warrior to make a move. After all, her element was _Wind,_ and I had known from our previous matches that she specialised in stealth attacks..

My two swords sat comfortably in my hands, buzzing with energy as their proton tips glowed a bright cyan.

However, that one moment of peace was interrupted rather rudely as a terrifying wave of noise blasted me aside.

"What the hell, Warrior?" Scowling, I looked up to find the brunette above me, using the winds to fuel her gliding and furiously firing at me with a sleek gun, bursts of sonic nearly defeaning me. My opponent simply let out a grin, landing on the ground and striking me with yet another blast of wind.

Quickly, I flung one of my daggers—glad they were connected by a cord—and smiled when it successfully cut through the thick shield of air that Warrior had put up around her.

Snatching the weapon back, I jabbed at her, one of my swords managing to slice through her shoulder. She let out a strangled gasp of pain, quickly reacting and veiling herself with an opaque wall of air and making her retreat.

Fog clouded the area, reducing my eyesight to near zero and making it impossible to trace my opponent's whereabouts. However, I didn't let that stop me, and sliced through the thick mist, leaving a trail of clear air in my wake.

"You can run, but you can't hide," I called, switching my weapons for a large, silver hammer.

I slammed the huge object into the ground, the ground cracking and letting loose a huge pillar of energy that was _sure_ to get the Wind Whisperer.

As soon as the injured teenager emerged once more, I wasted no time, the hammer crackling with electricity as I swung it at her.

Warrior simply smiled again, two gauntlets appearing on her slim wrists as she held them up to block my incoming attack.

"Who said anything about hiding?" Electricity ran up the two bracers on her arms, and the girl swung them around to turn it into pure energy. She lashed out at the air in front of her, sending two spark-filled orbs of energy tunnelling into me.

I lost my balance, dizzy from the impact and pain, but Warrior didn't give me any chance to rest. Her gauntlets glowed white-hot, and she smashed a fist into my stomach, causing me to let out a cry of agony.

The girl switched back to her revolver, firing blasts of sonic energy at me and giving me no chance to regain my composure.

"Dammit." I switched my hammer for the spear, a long white shaft with a dangerously sharp edge. "Try blocking this!"

With that, I made the weapon spark with electricity, carefully plunging it at Warrior's gauntlets. Even the protective casing over her weapons couldn't handle the raw power, and the teenager could only _watch_ as her braces shattered.

"You were overconfident," I chided disapprovingly and stabbing the spear straight into her stomach. The Wind Whisperer's face paled, crimson ichor spilling from the wound and eyes dilating.

"Ready to lose?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Nope," she suddenly quipped, a gust tipping me off-balance.

She grabbed my spear, forcefully wrenching it from me and causing the two of us to fall backwards. I reached for my knives, ready to get my weapon back, but it paled in comparison to the large spear in Warrior's hands.

Her bow materialised in her hands, and she weakly pulled the shaft out from the wound in her stomach.

"Your spear can give randomised statuses to others like stunning and poisoning, am I right?" She smirked, loading the huge weapon into the bow in place of a normal arrow. "My bow can duplicate their arrows or loads. Let's see how this turns out."

With that, she fired gracefully, the spear shooting towards me with utmost precision. Halfway through its journey, however, the weapon split, two copies of the shaft reappearing. They looked as if they were made out of harmless substances; yet, I didn't trust it.

I tried to scramble out of the ray, but one of the spears hit me in the side. Groaning, I collapsed on the floor, my veins paralysed from the additional stun effect produced.

I watched helplessly as the other weapon sped towards me, unable to even move or provide a suitable counter.

My sinuses seemed like they were going to explode as pain flooded my system, white-hot agony lancing through my entire body.

"Warrior is the winner!" The system crackled to life, and I could hear a bell ring in the near distance, signifying the end of the period.

My surroundings faded away, and the worst of the internal torture disappeared with it, only leaving behind an aching feeling in my tired limbs.

Warrior offered me a hand, trying not to smirk. "Ironic, though. You got beat by your own weapon."

" _Double_ my weapon," I corrected, standing up. "That's just too overpowered."

She let out a wry smile, following me out of the arena and noticing the other four of our group waiting for us, their battles presumably done.

Gocty seemed to whisper something into Nyx's ear, and the latter nodded in understanding before rushing at the both of us, casually equipping herself with her rapier.

The murderous intent in her eyes scared me, but Warrior was unfazed, bringing out her gun and sending the younger girl flying backwards with a single hit.

Except, to our surprise, Nyx dissolved into a pile of shadows right after.

As I looked around in bewilderment, the girl in question walked up to me, blue eyes smiling innocently. "Illusionary abilities," she commented. "It comes with the Darkness element. We just thought that we would play a prank on you.'

Luna held up her phone. "I got the picture of Warrior attacking thin air."

"Oh, you did?" Nyx tilted her head back. "You could send it to the entire school—"

"Oh no you don't," Warrior groaned out, preparing her bow and facing Luna in anger. The latter simply smirked, hitting the "send" button instantly.

" _Luna!"_

* * *

3rd Person POV:

The raven-haired girl looked over at the report, yawning in a bored manner as her red eyes turned a bright gold, staring at the purple-haired assistant next to her. "How's it all going?"

"Good," the teenager nodded briskly. "You'll just need to continue for a while."

"Ah~" she slumped over the table, annoyance clearly distinct in her tone.

"We should hurry up, you know~ I'm getting sick of acting."

* * *

boom, lighthearted chappie.

replies to reviews:

Horse Crazy Ashay: mmmmmm who could it be? ;)

Kain: i have no idea xD sorry.

Glitzy: uh, what? :

Warrior: thanks... months later xDD i tend to compliment people a lot.

Gocty: I STALKED YOUR PROFILE SO I GOT ALL THE INFORMATION THERE XDD anyway. thanks! this chapter was rushed so it isn't as good, so meh...


End file.
